


Track 8: Fotografías (Pictures)

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for the manga.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Girlfriends should have their boyfriend's pictures.





	

**Track 8: Fotografías (Pictures)**

_Cada vez que yo me voy, llevo a un lado de mi piel,_  
tus fotografías para verlas cada vez, que tu ausencia  
***  
Every time that I go, I’ve near my skin  
your pictures so I can see them anytime that your absence  


 

Ascot blinked at Umi’s words, tilting his head a bit, not completely sure he understood the concept.

“Fo-to-gra-fee?”

“Yes!” And again, the Knight showed him the small black-colored box over her hand, her smile warm and friendly invariably causing his stomach to do a little jump.

“You say that…”

“The camera.”

“The ka-me-ra, it freezes the image there?” Ascot said again, watching Umi nod. He blinked again. For the way Umi said it, he got the feeling that it was something actually very easy to do, and surely the girl wouldn’t offer to do something dangerous or that could harm anyone, but Mokona help him if he understood it. “It doesn’t hurt?”

“Not at all!” Umi chirped, before pointing the instrument towards her and pushing a button. There was a small click, a flash of light and Umi still was there, taking a piece of paper the machine spit and giving it to him. “See?”

“There’s nothing in here. The magic didn’t work?”

“It’s not…” Umi shook her head leaning against his arm. “Never mind that, look at it!”

Ascot gasped. Slowly, the black part of the paper started coloring, turning into an exact replica of Umi’s smile and her warm blue eyes.

“Impossible! Is this some kind of illusion?”

“Nope, just chemistry and technology.” Umi giggled a bit, tilting her head to see him. “Now, you’ve my photography. Can I take yours?”

Well, it certainly hadn’t hurt Umi, and the girl seemed to want it so much… Ascot nodded, still a bit hesitant, but he was rewarded by one of Umi’s warmest smiles and her arm entwined with his while the Knight took him around several parts of the castle, even sitting besides him so they’d both appear in a couple of pictures.

“Thank you so much, Ascot!” Umi beamed, watching her treasure of pictures, after giving him the one he liked the best, the one in which Umi had been laughing and he had been looking at her. Umi saved the pictures and camera in her purse, stretching over the sunset of New Cephiro.

“No, thank you. It was… fun. And very interesting.”

“My pleasure!” Umi said, shrugging a shoulder before standing up, looking at him over her shoulder. “Girlfriends should have their boyfriend’s photos, after all!”

Ascot blinked again, watching Umi start walking towards the dinner room and then, when her words really sunk, he blushed. Had Umi really said…?

“Umi! Wait! What did you mean by that!”  



End file.
